


Osaatko sinä edes luistella?

by lokiemrys



Series: Onnelliset Banaanikalat [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Teasing, Tequila
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Shorter otti kunnon spurtin heti saatuaan nauhansa tarpeeksi kireälle. Jäässä oli pieniä epätasaisuuksia, mutta silti vapauden tunne oli jäällä liukuessa aivan yhtä huumaava kuin hän oli muistanutkin.Tai: Eiji näyttää Ashille ja Shorterille Yuri on Ice -animen. Seuraava looginen askel on luonnollisesti retki keskuspuistoon luistelemaan ja kaakaolle.Jotenkin tämä kaikki johtaa juomapeleihin.





	1. Chapter 1

Eiji oli vihdoin löytänyt sivuston, jolta saattoi katsoa New Yorkissa animea, ja Keskuspuiston lampi oli jäätynyt. Tämä tarkoitti tietysti sitä, että Eiji raahasi lauantaina ensitöikseen Ashin ja Shorterin vuokraamaan luistimia.   
He olivat viettäneet vapaat iltansa maratoonaamalla Yuri on Icen, vaikka Ash ja Shorter olivatkin alkuun vastustelleet. Miten kiinnostava taitoluistelusta kertova piirretty muka saattoi olla?   
Hiljalleen molemmat olivat kuitenkin jääneet koukkuun.

Eiji ja Shorter olivat yksimielisiä siitä, että Ash ja Yurio olivat kuin kaksi marjaa, ja Ash käveli silmiään muljautellen mielenosoituksellisesti pienen matkan päässä ystävistään.   
”Jos minä olen Yurio, niin miksei sinulla ole samanlaista luistelupukua kuin Yuurilla?” Ash katsoi Eijiä merkitsevästi. 

”Pitäisikö oikeasti tehdä cosplay?” Eiji pohti lainkaan rekisteröimättä piruilua Ashin äänessä.

”Kun sinulle tulisi kylmä niin ohuessa kankaassa, saisit lainata takkiani”, Shorter lupasi auliisti ja Ash muljautti silmiään.  
Hänellä oli kuitenkin vaikeuksia pyyhkiä mielestään kuvaa Eijistä kimaltelevissa trikoissa.

”Osaatko sinä edes luistella?” Ash tivasi Eijiltä. Hän ei aivan vielä ollut valmis lopettamaan murjottamista.

”Tietysti osaan”, nyt oli Eijin vuoro nostaa nokkaansa.

”Sen minä haluan nähdä”, Shorter istahti penkille ja alkoi sitoa hokkareitaan, ja riitapukarit kiirehtivät hekin sitomaan omiaan.   
Ash alkoi hidastella loppua kohti. Hän oli viimeksi luistellut ehkä joskus kolmetoistavuotiaana, silloinkin vain rullaluistimilla. Ei kai se niin erilaista voinut olla?

*

Shorter otti kunnon spurtin heti saatuaan nauhansa tarpeeksi kireälle. Jäässä oli pieniä epätasaisuuksia, mutta silti vapauden tunne oli jäällä liukuessa aivan yhtä huumaava kuin hän oli muistanutkin.   
Tuntui hyvältä pelätä välillä pelkkää kaatumista puukotetuksi tai ammutuksi tulemisen sijaan. 

”Mikä maksaa?” hän huuteli Ashille ja Eijille, jotka istuivat molemmat edelleen penkillä. 

Eiji nousi ensimmäisenä jaloilleen ja alkoi hiukan haparoiden luistella Shorteria kohti.  
”Siitä on vuosia kun olen ollut jäällä”, mustatukkainen selitti nykien valkoisen karvalakkinsa läppiä paremmin korville, ne lepattivat tuulessa kuin kultaisen noutajan korvat.  
”Seiväshyppyvalmentaja ei halunnut, että harrastaisin mitään, missä voisin loukata itseni”, Eiji käännähti ja ajautui pyöräyttämään epävakaan piruetin.

 

Shorter ei voinut olla nauramatta, ja penkiltä kantautui myös Ashin nauru.   
”Tehkää itse ja naurakaa vasta sitten”, Eiji näytti molemmille kieltä.

”Ai, se oli tarkoituksellinen piruetti, luulin, että teit sen vahingossa”, Shorter kiusasi saaden Eijin punastumaan.   
Ash ei ollut vieläkään noussut penkiltä, ja Eiji luisteli varoen hänen luokseen.

”Pelottaako jää?” Eijin katse oli pehmeä, mutta silmissä tuikki.

”Niin, Ash, mikä maksaa?” Shorter kiersi kahdeksikon Ashin ja Eijin edessä ja viittoi kutsuvasti violeteilla sormikkaillaan.  
”Otetaan kisa, kuka on ensimmäisenä tuolla lammen toisessa päässä!”

”Odota nyt, Bambi on ensimmäistä kertaa jäällä”, Eiji torui ja ojensi kätensä Ashille, joka kuitenkin huitaisi sen sivuun.

”Vai vielä Bambi”, Ash mulkaisi Eijiä, mutta katse, jonka hän Shorteriin loi, oli vielä julmistuneempi.

”Isä tai Dino eivät varsinaisesti laittaneet minua koskaan luistelukouluun, joten anteeksi vaan, jos tässä vähän kestää.”  
Ash laittoi kätensä puuskaan eikä tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen jaloilleen.

”Marttyyri”, Shorter huokasi palaten hänkin Ashin eteen.   
”Tartu käteeni, Eijiin toisella kädellä. Ei me vittuilla enää, jos se on sinulle noin arka paikka.”

Ash harkitsi huitaisevansa myös Shorteria, mutta nieli ylpeytensä ja tarttui lopulta ystäviensä käsiin.

”Arka paikka muka”, blondi jupisi, kun Shorter ja Eiji lähtivät kuljettamaan häntä jäätä pitkin.  
Ashin jalat vapisivat alkuun, mutta nopeasti hän sai luistelemisesta kiinni.

 

He viihtyivät jäällä melkein tunnin.  
Alun haparoinnista huolimatta Ash pääsi nopeasti vauhtiin, ja pian he jahtasivat toisiaan vuorotellen lammen poikki.   
Shorter oli auttamatta nopein, Ash ja Eiji joutuivat yhdistämään voimansa saadakseen tämän kiinni. 

”Tässä käy ihan aika pitkäksi, joko luovutitte?” Shorter oli haukottelevinaan ja kohensi mustien, pörröisten korvaläppiensä asentoa odottaessaan, että Ash ja Eiji saivat tasattua hengityksensä ja jaksoivat taas lähteä jahtiin.

”Minä en kyllä kuuntele tuollaista suunsoittoa enää hetkeäkään”, Ash vilkaisi Eijiä, joka nyökkäsi painokkaasti.   
He lähtivät piirittämään Shorteria ja onnistuivat lopulta ahdistamaan tämän nurkkaan, josta ei ollut pakotietä.

”Armoa!” Shorter nauroi, kun Ash ja Eiji kaatoivat hänet lumihankeen. 

*

Luistelun jälkeen oli vuorossa höyryävän kuuma kaakao vaahtokarkeilla ja kermavaahdolla.

”Tämän takia tämä reissu kannatti”, Ash sulki silmänsä ja imeskeli antaumuksella kermavaahdon peittämää lämmintä vaahtokarkkia.

”Älä väitä, ettei sinulla muka ollut hauskaa”, Eiji pukkasi hymyilevää Ashia kylkeen. Molempien posket ja nenänpäät olivat pakkasesta punaiset.   
Shorter puisteli edelleen lunta pois vaatteistaan. Ash ja Eiji olivat innostuneet hiukan liikaa saatuaan pisimmän pojan viimein kiinni, lunta oli päätynyt myös Shorterin paidan sisään.

”Minä luulin, että me tultiin luistelemaan eikä tekemään lumipesuja”, Shorter puuskahti tarttuessaan vihdoin omaan kaakaomukiinsa.

Ash ja Eiji nauroivat, joskin Eiji näytti myös hiukan nololta.  
”Minä korvaan tämän sinulle jotenkin, Shorter.”


	2. En ole koskaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Millaista se tequila on?” Eiji kysyi hetken uneliaan hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
> Ash kohotti kulmiaan.  
> ”Haluatko kokeilla?”  
> ”Ai navasta?” Eiji kysyi liikuttavan viattomasti.  
> ”Mitä?” Ash tuijotti, ”Haluaisitko?”
> 
> Tai: Shorterilla jäi luisteluretken lumipesuepisodi hampaankoloon, ja nyt Ash ja Eiji maksavat takaisin viettämällä seuraavan lauantai-illan juomapelien parissa.

”Ei juomapelejä! Mitä tahansa muuta”, Ash julisti, kun Shorter seuraavana viikonloppuna ilmoitti, miten Eiji ja Ash voisivat korvata hänelle luisteluretken lumipesuepisodin.

”Ei sinun ole pakko osallistua jos et halua, mutta Eiji lupasi jo”, Shorterin hymy suorastaan hehkui tyytyväisyyttä. 

Ash voihkaisi ja kääntyi Eijin puoleen.

”Paljon sinullakin on järkeä päässä, etkö muista, miten viimeksi olit ihan naamat parista kaljasta?”

”Meillä oli viimeksi kivaa, ja ajattelin, että juomapelit on hyvä tapa tutustua paremmin”, Eiji puolustautui ja otti vastaan tölkin, jonka Shorter oli jo avannut hänelle.

”Miten on, Ash?” Shorter ojensi ystävälleen tölkkiä ja Ash tarttui siihen irvistäen.

Jonkunhan näitä kahta piti vahtia.

*

He aloittivat pelaamalla ”en ole koskaan”.   
Se meni kuitenkin turhan nopeasti ikäville urille, mitä seksiin, tai ylipäätään mihinkään romanttiseen liittyviin lausumiin tuli.  
Ash oli tehnyt likimain kaiken (todennäköisesti vasten omaa tahtoaan), ja pojan ilme synkkeni lisää jokaisen uuden kulauksen myötä.

”Otetaanko välillä totuutta ja tehtävää?” Eiji yritti ja raaputti niskaansa. 

Hän ei ollut saanut juoda montakaan kertaa, ennen kuin Shorter alkoi esittää seiväshyppyyn liittyviä väittämiä.   
Enemmän Eijin teki kuitenkin pahaa katsella ilmiselvästi vaivaantunutta, melkein kärsivää Ashia.

”Minulla on vielä yksi”, Ash kasasi ryhtinsä ja yritti hymyillä, ”En ole koskaan juonut tequilaa kenenkään navasta.”

Tällä kertaa Shorter oli ainoa, joka joi.

*

Totuus ja tehtävä osoittautui huomattavasti mukavammaksi, vaikka sitä ei oikeastaan voinut edes laskea juomapeliksi.  
Ash oli hiukan kostonhimoisella tuulella, joten Shorter sai tehtäväkseen juoda kaljatölkin ykkösellä alas.   
Eiji valitsi ensimmäisenä totuuden, ja joutui kuvailemaan yksityiskohtaisesti ensimmäisen seksifantasiansa.  
Japanilaisen pojan kasvoilla olisi voinut paistaa munakkaan. 

”Minä luulin, että Amerikkalaisetkin ovat vähän varautuneita, mitä seksuaaliseen sisältöön tulee”, Eiji kiemurteli istuintyynyllään saaden Ashin ja Shorterin nauramaan.

”Vain virallisissa yhteyksissä”, Shorter korjasi, ”näin privaatisti me puhutaan kaikesta. Vaikka mitäpä minä siitä alun perin kiinalaisena tietäisin.”  
Molempien katseet kääntyivät Ashiin, joka kohautti olkiaan.

”Älkää minulta kysykö, käsitykseni on vähintäänkin kieroutunut, kiitos muutaman nimeltä mainitsemattoman henkilön.”

*

Sen jälkeen, kun Ash oli esittänyt pantomiiminä molempia ystäviään, ja Shorter oli heittänyt ykkösellä huiviin toisen kaljan ("miksi aina minä?!"), Eiji sai tehtäväkseen kertoa enemmän siitä, mikä japanilaisten mittapuulla oli seksuaalista sisältöä.  
”Kyllä meilläkin on pornoa, mutta en mielellään menisi siihen sen syvemmälle”, Eiji kurtisti kulmiaan ja Shorter virnisti.

”Kerro nyt meille vähän valkoisista pikkuhousuista ja koulutytöistä ja sellaisista. Eiji pliis?”

Eiji huokasi ja nousi tyynyltään. Tämähän oli tehtävä.  
Hän otti kasvoilleen ujon ilmeen ja vei kädet selkänsä taakse.

”Kuvitelkaa minulle polvisukat ja lyhyt hame”, Eiji sanoi normaalia korkeammalla, suloisella äänellä ja keinautti lanteitaan ennen kuin marssi istumaan Shorterin syliin. 

Ash ja Shorter molemmat tuijottivat ystäväänsä selvästi sanattomina.

”E-Eiji, mitä sinä…?” Shorter oli selvästi jokseenkin menettämässä puhekykynsä. 

Eiji painoi sormen ystävänsä huulille ja vilkaisi Ashia, joka tuijotti heitä lähinnä uteliaasti, joskin hiukan huvittuneen näköisenä.

Eiji suuteli Shorteria niin kevyesti, että huulet tuskin koskettivat, ja nousi sitten huiskauttaen mukamas pitkiä hiuksiaan, ja marssi takaisin omalle paikalleen.

”Nähdään unissasi, hani”, Eiji lähetti lentosuukon ennen kuin levitti jalkansa ja huokasi taas omalla äänellään.

”Ash, totuus vai tehtävä?” Eiji otti kulauksen oluestaan.   
Ash ja Shorter tuijottivat häntä edelleen selvästi mykistyneinä.

”Kuuminta. Ikinä”, Shorter mutisi hiljaa itsekseen ennen kuin ilmoitti tarvitsevansa tauon ja suuntasi vessaan. 

***

Kun aamun kultaiset sormet hiljalleen kurkottivat taivaanrannan yli, Shorter kuorsasi matolla, mutta Ash ja Eiji olivat edelleen hereillä.

”Ihan hyvinhän se meni, vai mitä?” Eiji haukotteli nojaten Ashin hartiaan.  
”Hienosti”, Ash huokasi ja haroi hajamielisesti hiuksiaan.

”Millaista se tequila on?” Eiji kysyi hetken uneliaan hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Ash kohotti kulmiaan.  
”Haluatko kokeilla? Ehkä tuon yhden kuorsaus ei häiritse niin paljon, jos otetaan vielä yhdet.”

”Ai navasta?” Eiji kysyi liikuttavan viattomasti.

”Mitä?” Ash tuijotti. ”  
Haluaisitko?”

Eiji nauroi Ashin ilmeelle hyvän tovin ennen kuin avasi taas suunsa:   
”Minä vaan vitsailin.”

”Ei, kun tehdään se”, Ash päätti ja luovi tiensä keittiöön hakeman kaiken tarpeellisen.

 

”Ei sinun tarvitse todistella minulle mitään”, Eiji sanoi vaimeasti samaan aikaan kun nuolaisi pehmeästi Ashin kaulakuoppaa, ja kaatoi kosteaan kohtaan suolaa.  
Ash sulki silmänsä ja vei kätensä Eijin hiuksiin.

”Minä haluan tehdä tämän”, hän sanoi hampaidensa välistä sen kuuloisena, ettei todellakaan halunnut.

”Ash, katso minua”, Eijin ääni oli lempeä, ja hän hipaisi ystävänsä poskea.  
”Katso minua koko ajan, tai en tee yhtään mitään.”

Ash avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Eijiä.

”Sanot vain, niin lopetan”, Eiji sanoi ja nuolaisi suolaista kohtaa.

Ashin hengitys katkesi ja sydän löi nopeammin, kun Eiji painoi huulensa hänen vatsalleen ja joi.  
Aurinko nousi sädekehänä Eijin hiusten takaa.

Ash tunsi, miten näky sulatti hiljalleen kaiken kireyden hänen lihaksistaan.   
Eiji ei milloinkaan tekisi hänelle pahaa. 

Hänen sormiaan kihelmöi melkein miellyttävästi, kun Eiji imi niiden välissä olevaa sitruunaviipaletta.

”Hyvää”, Eiji sanoi käheästi, kun sitruuna oli lopussa ja tuntui, että hiljaisuus oli kestänyt ikuisuuden. Ash naurahti, ja Eijin vatsassa muljahti.

Neste olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla vettä, sillä Ashin maku oli se, joka sai Eijin pään sekaisin. Ash oli se, joka sai Eijin sydämen tuntumaan liian suurelta, sanat kompuroimaan toisiinsa, keuhkot unohtamaan, miten hengitettiin.  
Eijistä tuntui, että hän varmaan ylikuumenisi ja räjähtäisi, jos Ash toistaisi sen, mitä hän oli juuri tehnyt.

”Ha- tai siis aiotko sinäkin…?” Eiji viittoi tequilapulloa kohti ja pyyhkäisi sitruunansäikeen suupielestään.

Ash oli hetken hiljaa selvästi miettien, mutta pudisti lopulta päätään.  
”En minä tarvitse enää yhtään alkoholia. Joku toinen kerta.”

Aurinko osui sivustapäin Ashin jadenvihreisiin silmiin, ja Eiji tunki kätensä taskuun, ettei koskettaisi toisen kasvoja. Hän punastui tajutessaan, mitä Ash tarkoitti.  
Ash halusi tehdä sen, mutta ei nyt.

”Mennäänkö nukkumaan?” Eiji kysyi hiukan epäröiden.   
Ash nyökkäsi.  
”Heti kun pyyhin ensin tämän tahman pois”, poika nousi ja meni keittiöön, josta kantautui pian juoksevan veden ääntä.

Ashin palatessa olohuoneeseen, Eiji oli jo käpertynyt omalle lattiatyynylleen ja tuhisi tyytyväisenä täydessä unessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuulin Paula Vesalan Tequilan sattumalta radiosta, ja tämän raapalekokonaisuuden loppupuoli vaati saada syntyä.  
> Sitä ennen tarvittiin kuitenkin syy, miksi Ash ja Eiji päätyvät kyseiseen tilanteeseen...

**Author's Note:**

> Olen päässyt taas luistelun makuun <3


End file.
